A little birdie told me
by MsCuriosityintrouble
Summary: What happens when Keima forgets Chihiro's birthday? Will Chihoro be angry with the Otamegane or will she forgive him?
1. A little birdie told me

A Little Birdie Told Me

Hey friends! So this is the first time I am writing a fanfiction and KeimaxChihiro is my favourite couple in TWGOK and I know it's not everyone's favourite but I'd like to not be criticized for liking this pair.So here is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: Both the manga/anime and characters except OC do not belong to me because if it did there would have been more of Chihiro appearance.

The day was like any other day for Keima Katsuragi.

Waking up and play his PFP, waste his time on those daily necessary mundane things like taking bath, breakfast, getting ready for school and doing all these while playing his gal games. Then why did he have this feeling that he's forgetting something?!

"Well whatever", he thought and concentrated on his galge, this was one crucial point, the Tsun girl is giving dere hints, a few more minutes and he will gather more love points and probably in 8 minute and 42 second will complete the game. Ha! He was the Ultimate God of these games, there's no gal game that he cannot win, after all. He thought proudly.

Walking leisurely to school, playing his games he couldn't help but think that he was missing something today. It was December the weather was chilly but no where near snowy, Keima tightened his winter school coat.The time has changed for him now, he was not anymore aloof of the real world as he was before, after all that loose spirit and Goddess arc, he was a different person now, though bishoujo games were still his priority but not the only one now. Elsie was running late and so he was going to school alone today.

" Seems like I'm early today" he sat down on his seat and was way to conquer another 2-D girl now. While he was playing, Kazuo( A/N : OC character) came too. He seemed awfully cheerful today.

" Hey Rival!", Keima ignored him. He was not in a mood to engage with this stupid guy now.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me, Oii What have you planned for today, eh? I bet it's not good as me but still…hey you listening to me Hey Hei*…"

This stupid guy sure did know how to get on the usually calm and unattached Keima nerves. " What is your problem?!" Keima yelled "What plan? And would you stop blabbering you stupid crazy guy!"

Kazuo's mouth was hanging now, " So you don't remember?"

"What do I not remember?" Keima was frustrated now.

"What day is today?", Kazuo asked.

" 3rd December, why?", What was this guy's problem? Keima couldn't help but think.

"Aaaand...?

"And what?!"

He got a poker face in answer.

" DAMMNIT! IT'S CHIHIRO'S BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I FORGOT!!"

A/N : There's more to come please review and tell me if you liked it or not? Any suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed! Do tell me if there's any grammatical errors too since it's not proof-read also I like describing and so my stories are a bit dull but I can't help but be very detailed when I write.

Kazuo is my OC character when I complete this story I have a prequel in mind where this OC character will be introduced in details. Hope you like it? :)

Hei - a mild or vague Japanese for 'rival', I know Raibaru is more known but Hei made a great pun and I have a weakness for puns so xD

Too long authors note. Sorry! Have a great day ahead. * disapparates before readers throw rotten tomatoes at me*


	2. Dilemma

* **Disclaimer : I do not own the manga/anime or the characters except the OC.***

 ***Chapter 2***

" Man you're such an idiot! Who forgets someone's birthday, especially when they claim to "love" that person." Kazuo snickered.

It was already upsetting that he had forgotten Chihiro's birthday and this loquacious boy was aggravating Keima. Just then Elsie enters the classroom, cheerful as usual, humming some Kanon's song." Oi Elsie! Did you know that it is Chihiro's birthday today?"

" Of course Kami Nii-sama! I even bought a surprise gift for her!" Elsie chirped cutely.

"What a forgetful lover you are, _Hei. I hope Chihiro-san sees this and choose me finally!"

Keima gritted his teeth in answer.

He had to do something much he hated it, that stupid Kazuo was right about one thing he was a dumb lover if he can't even remember birthday of the girl he likes. **"But do what?!"**

Soon the class started filling in. Students taking their seat and in walked Chihiro along with her rest 2-B pencil members. That's right they all were in their third year and fortunately(not) all the second year girls Keima conquered last year were in the same class as looked more beautiful today in Keima's eyes. True she was not a supposed heroine like that of in gal games but she had a unique personality of her own which virtual world can never capture. She was laughing at something Yui said and looked so cute today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOSAKA-CHAN" whole class cheered.

So even his classmates remembered her birthday. All Keima wanted now was to disappear away to a place where he could lament about his stupidness.

Chihoro was surprised too it seems but thanked them all shyingly. It was normal to get surprised for her now since the formation of her band and singing in the school festival last year Chihiro gained some popularity too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIHIRO-SAN" Elsie wished her merrily.

"Happy Birthday Chihiro-chan" Kazuo said seductively(that's what that pesky little guy thinks). To Keima it sounded exactly like a frog croaking. Kazuo swiftly took Chihiro's hand and kissed the back of her hand like that in fairy tales. ** _Disgusting!_**

Chihiro smiled bashfully at Kazuo. Keima was irritated.

"Say Chihiro-chan, how about we go to a hotel to celebrate your birthday after school. It will be great I swear!" Kazuo said holding onto Chihiro by her waist.

"Eh? Erm...Amaya-kun...Hehe nice joke there, you got me!" Chihiro sweatdropped, trying to get out of Kazuo's embrace politely.

"Absolutely not! Get away from her, you bug and No! She's not going anywhere with anyone to a hotel!" Keima shouted. At last he intervened trying to pry Kazuo's hands from Chihiro's waist.

" Keima-kun is right! Chihiro-san is going with us today you and you all are invited too!" Yui quips in trying to diffuse the fight. "After school, we are skipping practice today and will celebrate Chihiro-san birthday with a blast! Right, Ayumi-chan?"

"Yup! Totally" Ayumi nodded.

" Yay! We will have so much of fun!" Elsie seemed overjoyed, as usual.

"Kami Nii-sama, what have you bought for Chihiro-san for her birthday?"

"Eh? Um...it's...it's a surprise."

"Really, Katsuragi?" Kazuo tilted his head at one side coyly as if mocking him for his lies.

"Anyway, it will be a lot of fun today, nee Katauragi?" Kazuo shows his thousand watt teeth.

 _"Will it be? What will he do? How will he buy? What will he buy in such short notice for Chihiro?"_ Keima thought.

"Kami Nii-sama, you still haven't wished Chihiro-chan properly!" Everyone looked at him expectingly, Kazuo with his catlike grin, Elsie's anticipating eyes and Chihiro, well, Chihiro was staring at him confused at what will he do now?

 _"Damn Elsie and her loudmouth! Makin_ _g me feel awkward now."_ Keima thought.

"Uh...um Happy Birth..."

Kodama sensei enters the class.


	3. In walks a beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOGK. All the characters belong to its respective artist. I own only my OC character**

Chapter 3

After the bell rang and the last class ends, Keima rushes out of the classroom, surprising everyone in close-by after all running Keima was quite rare(if not shocking). Keima had two hours in which he had to buy Chihiro a present(which has to be valuable) and get ready for the party too. Her friends had planned to take her to a karaoke house and honestly he was for once thankful to 3-D people who love indulging in these frivolous time pass, he was getting more time at hand to choose his gift carefully!

He first decided to buy some beauty products for Chihiro(She will like it, right?) but when he decided to do that...

"Konnichiwa, How may I help you, sir?"

"Uhhumm...I want to buy something for my friend's birthday? What should I buy for her?"

"Sir, we have so many options to choose from! You can give her perfumes, hand-picked hamper which would have essential items for skin-care, cosmetics and more. What would you like to gift?"

He was confused, What should he go for? "What do you suggest?" Keima decided that he should ask for women suggestion when buying gifts for women.

"So the friend you're going to gift is quite close to you, Sir?"

"Yeah" He blushed by the mere suggestion of it! Damn to think he has fallen for this reality laden girl.

"Brilliant! I think you should opt for hand-picked hamper. It is a bit expensive than others but I'm sure getting a gift chosen so meticiously by you might make your friend happy, sir." The shopgirl eyes was twinkling.

So he went to the aisle of beauty products to choose for Chihiro.

"What particularly would you like to choose from this, sir?"

"Uh...anything?"

"Since its winter now how about some hand cream and body lotion? Not to forget that scrubbing your body in winters is very essential, get this honey sugar organic body scrub too, you will also get 10% discount on buying face and body scrub."

Keima was already getting delirious with all this information when she asked one more thing which did it.

"Sir, does your friend have oily skin or normal or is it sensitive? Because if its not her skin type it might be useless to gift her this moisturising nourishing face cream."

"How the hell would he know her skin type?! It was not like she was his girlfriend that he would know this about her. Besides, her skin was already quite flawless with that glow he always admired. This gift was not his option, better find something he could actually find without getting dizzy. Keima excuses himself and runs out of the store.

" Hmm...now where to?" He thought.

While walking to and fro thinking of buying a gift. He was suddenly hit with an idea, he rushed to the store he wanted to visit. Standing in front of the store he could now imagine the perfect gift for Chihiro and now he was going to get it, He walked in the store.

He had the gift now. He was ready to see Chihiro. 2-B pencil members had decided to meet at this new Karaoke box just two blocks away from Ayumi's house. He hoped that Chihiro really liked the gift that he had chosen for her. Reaching the place, he peered in and saw almost everyone sitting at the lounge area except Chihiro and guess who? That pesky fellow, Kazuo.

He enters the building and is greeted by everyone present there.

"Where is Chihiro?" He had to confirm his doubts.

"She is yet to arrive. We were going to bring her here but Amaya-san insisted that he goes to pick her up, he was mumbling about 'winning' and 'He's gonna lose so bad' or something like that..." Elsie piped in before anyone else could say anything.

Keima narrowed his eyes. "That opportunitist fiend!"

He turned towards the door with the intention to find them when the bell chimed and Chihiro came in with Kazuo. Everyone was surprised. All the eyes were trained on Chihiro. Now not that Chihiro wasn't a good-looking girl but today she was glowing. She looked beautiful in a denim off-shouldered dress. Her hair was down,plain,there was no accessories such as hairpins or anything. Light makeup and wedges on her feet she had chosen a simple dress but still managed to look great.

The party started and was at a full swing, when everyone was busy among each other Keima took the opportunity and asked Chihiro to meet him on the terrace of their school building. It was a success and everyone enjoyed the birthday party and parted happily. Keima and Elsie were near the house when he excused himself and hurried to school's terrace. She was standing there, admiring the scene that the setting sun gave. As un3d-ish she was, Keima admired her.

"You're creeping me out with your stares, Otamegane." Chihiro smirked at him.

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention."

" I know...so why did you call me here for?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"Before that. Who reminded you of my birthday?" Chihiro asked playfully

"Why would you think that? I remembered it by myself!" He felt guilty but wouldn't it be a minus point if he said the truth?

"You know that it isn't true, don't you?"

"How..how did you know?"

" I just know. I mean after all I'm just a side character Haha" she tries to lighten up the mood.

It hurt him. After all wasn't it true, even though he knew Chihiro before Kazuo, it was Amaya who reminded him of Chihiro's birthday. Was Kazuo a better boyfriend for Chihiro?

" It was Amaya who reminded me." He blurted out abashed that his rival had to remind him that.

"Well it's okay. Not that I didn't expect this. Lighten up, Otamegane!" And she laughed.

She laughed.

"Are you not angry? I forgot your birthday." He mumbled

"Yeah well I am a bit cross but like I said it's expected of you. So what did you bring for me, eh? I bet it's something equally cheesy. I hope you didn't buy me a skin care hamper though. Ah Amaya-kun gifted me that and I don't know how to tell him that he got my skin type wrong"

He sighed. Good thing he didn't buy that!

He searched in his pocket and pulled out two guitar picks.

"That day when you sang in the school festival it was beautiful. I hope you keep this pick with you and I'll keep the other one. Just like we did...once. I will keep this one with me."

He hoped that Chihiro got his message, That he was there at the concert, He did listen to her song. It did touch his soul and that he didn't love her because of his guilt but because he had somehow fallen for her flawed side character personality. By repeating the same thing what she did once, he wanted to set that it was their thing. Keeping guitar picks as a prized possession.

He was nervous. Gauging her facial expression to determine how she felt.

" I..you were there that day? So you did listen to my song, didn't you?" She was flustered. He hoped that was a good sign.

"Yes."

" Well I think this compensates for forgetting my birthday. Don't do that again, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then,it is getting late so I should go."

She hurried towards the stairs. He felt confused and dejected. What was her exact thoughts about his gift? He was busy in his thoughts when-

"Oi Otamegane!"

Chihiro was near him which startled him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the gift. I will forever cherish it." She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheeks. Then she ran past him to ascend stairs, glancing back at him abashed and smiling.

Keima was surprised and happy. It was a great day and he felt like he had won an important game today. Yeah, this day will be one of his memorable days for life.

A **/n : so the story comes to end. first of all, i'd like to apologize for posting it so late but a lot was going on with me. so i hope you forgive me for that. i hope you liked it, do read and review. i would love to know your thoughts, views and any tips you want to share with me. hope the ending satisfied you.**


End file.
